


I’m Waking Up From This Dream That’s Like Reality

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Comfort, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Javier knows Yuzuru is not his yet... but he is, for a few moments.Or: Time Traveler's Wife, Yuzuvier Style.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Kudos: 28





	I’m Waking Up From This Dream That’s Like Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to the fiftieth prompt of this challenge: Moon.

"You will catch a cold if you stay there."

Javier let out a sigh heavy with relief and turned to his side to see Yuzuru standing in front of him.

"Hi." Yuzuru smiled at him, sitting on the floor next to him and taking his hand between his, trying to warm it up. 

"What are you doing out here?"

"Full moon. Looks pretty."

"You're far prettier than the moon." Javier laughed, dropping his forehead on Yuzuru's shoulder. "How old are you?"

"25."

"Oh. I'm 27 now."

"You are?" Yuzuru nodded, kissing his head gently.

"Yeah. I'm not around right now, am I?"

"How did you know?"

"You have that light in your eyes. You always do when I travel and he's not here."

"It's the off-season. And we're just training mates. I have no right to ask for anything more."

Yuzuru gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry love. I'm really sorry. I was an idiot when I was younger."

"It's okay. I know I'll get you someday."

"You will, and I'll never go away."

"You can't know that. You'll keep jumping."

"Yes, but I'll always come back to you."

"I love you."

Yuzuru forced him to look at him, and kissed him warmly, caressing his cheek softly. He then stood up and grabbed the folded blanket Javier had been ignoring, unfolding it and wrapping it around his cold body.

"I love you too, Javi. Always."

And then, he was gone. And Javier was alone again, with the moonlight as his only company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
